Seperate Beds
by Star24
Summary: NCIS The missing ending to Minimum Security. TonyPaula


****

Separate Beds by Star24

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Paramount Studiops and Belisarius Productions. Don't own them or profit from them.

__

This is the missing ending of Minimum Security

Separate Beds

The Gulfstream taxied to a stop and its engines faded to silence. The four occupants busied themselves gathering their belongings, while they waited for the stairs to be rolled to the plane and the door to be opened. Once that happened, Gibbs was the first one down the steps, followed by Kate, Paula Cassidy and Tony.

When Tony reached the bottom of the steps Gibbs was already gone, just a flash of silver pulling out of the parking lot in front of the small terminal building, evidencing that he had ever been there.

"He doesn't waste any time does he?" Paula observed casually.

"He's a man of few words." Kate answered. "I'm out of here as well. Bye, Paula. See you on Monday, Tony." She followed Gibb's example and walked briskly to her car, climbed in and pulled away with a last wave to the two of them.

Left alone, Tony turned and smiled at Paula. "You need a lift? Seeing as how this wasn't exactly a planned trip for you."

Paula regarded him seriously, "I can't say I'm looking forward to Monday." She was referring to the mandatory inquiry into her shooting of a suspect, which she was in Washington to attend.

"Don't worry. Gibbs has a lot of pull. It'll be routine." Tony assured her. "So what about that lift? I guarantee I'm cheaper than a taxi and my car doesn't smell like day old Chinese takeout."

Paula laughed. "How can I pass up your offer when you put it that way?"

Tony had already grabbed her duffel, as well as his own, and was headed toward his car. When they reached it, he stowed the bags in the trunk and went around to open the passenger door for Paula.

"A gentleman to boot." She raised her eyebrows and smiled. 

"Had it beaten into my head at a young age by my mom." Tony answered her. "Always open doors for ladies, a lady goes first, blah blah blah." Paula slid into the car and he closed her door and headed to the driver's side. He opened his door and slid inside. Instead of starting the car, he turned to Paula. "So where to anyway?" 

"I suppose I'll have to find a hotel for the weekend. It'll actually be a nice change from military quarters down on Gitmo."

Tony was silent for a moment. "I have an extra bedroom. No strings attached," he hastened to add when she didn't respond immediately.

"Do you think that's wise?" Paula looked at him. There was a subtle tension to the atmosphere inside the car. She was aware of his proximity and her own response to it. Memories of the dance they had shared in Cuba teased her mind. 

"Probably not. But I always thought wisdom was for the old anyway." Tony flashed one of his disarming grins at her. "Seriously though, I'm not sure where you're going to find a decent room on this short notice in DC. I promise I'm not a serial rapist in disguise. You'll be as safe as you want to be." There was a spark in his eyes as he looked at her.

Paula hesitated. 

"Why don't you let me at least buy you dinner? If you really feel uncomfortable about staying at my place after that, I can get Kate or Abby, our lab tech, to put you up." Tony offered. He didn't wait any longer, but started his car and pulled away. The sounds of jazz filled the car. 

Paula looked at him curiously, " I wouldn't have pegged you for a jazz fan."

"An old girlfriend was a jazz fanatic. She turned me on to it." Tony explained easily. "She came from New Orleans. Practically cut her teeth on jazz. You're free to change the station if you don't like jazz. I'm pretty easy in my choice of music."

"Jazz is fine." Paula observed. She settled back in her seat and let herself relax, gazing out the window at the passing scenery. 

In what seemed like no time, Tony was pulling into a parking lot next to a small brick building. "I hope you like Italian." he said.

"Love it." 

Tony held the door for her and she walked into what was clearly a local family run restaurant. The lighting was dim and the tables were covered with red and white checked cloths. Wine bottles with melted candles placed in them stood in the middle of each table. 

A rotund woman came hurrying up to them and caught Tony in a warm hug. "Anthony. Where have you been?" 

Tony laughed as he hugged her back. "You know my job, Mama Rosa. I've been traveling. But I'm positively dying for some good home cooked Manicotti."

"You're thin. They don't feed you when you travel?" Mama Rosa frowned as she looked him over. 

"Not like you do." Tony winked at her. "This is my friend Paula, Mama Rosa." 

Mama turned to look critically at Paula. "She's a nice girl, Anthony? Not one of those floozies you get involved with?"

Paula laughed at Tony's quick flush.

"She's a very nice girl, mama."

Mama nodded in approval. "You don't let Anthony get out of line, Paula. He's a rascal."

Paula laughed. "If he misbehaves, I'll just shoot him. Not to worry."

"She works for my agency, Mama." Tony hastened to explain. "She probably would shoot me."

Mama smiled. "Come, sit down." She ushered them to a table in a secluded corner and bustled away. In moments she returned with a bottle of red wine and a loaf of fresh bread which she placed in front of them. 

Tony poured olive oil into a saucer and added seasonings and then passed the bread to Paula. "Ladies first."

Paula tore off a chunk of bread and dipped it into the olive oil. "Mmm," she sighed as she chewed. "So Mama Rosa is?" she asked when she had swallowed the bread. She took a sip of wine as she waited for Tony to answer.

He grinned. "She's my surrogate mother. When I first came here she took pity on the nice Italian boy who was hundreds of miles away from his family, and took me under her wing. I usually come here at least once or twice a week if I'm not traveling. Satisfies my craving for real home cooked Italian."

"I like it." Paula approved. 

"I thought about taking you someplace fancier but…" Tony shrugged.

"This is fine. I like local places." Paula assured him.

Mama arrived with menus and the rest of the evening passed quickly. The food was plentiful and delicious and the wine complemented it perfectly. Tony was an entertaining companion and Paula found herself laughing heartily at his stories about working for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. When they finished their dessert of Tiramisu, Paula pushed her chair back from the table and sighed. "It's a good thing this place isn't in Gitmo. I'd weigh 200 pounds in no time."

Tony let his eyes travel over her slim figure. "Now that _would_ be a shame."

Paula felt a frisson of heat as her eyes met his. Tony reached over and took her hand, which was lying on the tabletop. He kept his eyes locked on hers as his fingers played lightly over her palm. "So should I call Kate or Abby? Or would you like to see my place before you decide?"

Paula hesitated. Tony's touch was wreaking havoc on her senses, and the look in his eyes was making rational thought difficult. Tony chuckled as he pulled out his wallet and placed some bills on the table.

He rose and held out a hand to Paula. She took it wordlessly and let him lead her from the restaurant. 

When they reached his car, he walked her to the passenger side, but instead of opening the door he stood looking down at her. Slowly, giving her time to pull back if she wanted to, he lowered his head and she felt his lips on hers. She stood there for a moment, not responding, but then with a sigh she opened her mouth to him and his arms came around her, pulling her close to him. When Tony broke the kiss, they were both slightly out of breath. 

"Come home with me, Paula." He said softly.

"Does the offer of separate bedrooms still stand?" she hedged. 

"Do you really want it to?" he asked. He was still holding her close, and his hands were sliding softly over her back. Tony leaned down and kissed her again. "Please." His voice was husky.

"Yes," she whispered. 

Tony's place was only five minutes away and in no time they were standing in the living room of his apartment. Paula glanced around, but Tony quickly pulled her into his arms and proceeded to kiss her breathless. 

Finally she pushed back from him. "I don't normally hook up with guys I work with, Tony."

"Technically you don't work with me at all. So that isn't a problem as I see it."

"I'm not out for a relationship," she warned him. "Especially with another agent."

"What about a night of hot passionate sex?" he responded easily. "I can live with that if you can." His hands were busy stroking her back, sending shivers running down her spine.

Paul smiled. "How about two nights? I go back to Gitmo on Monday afternoon."

"I think I could manage to live with that." Tony said. He took her hand and began to lead her towards his bedroom. Halfway there, Paula stopped. 

"You lied to me." 

Tony looked at her, " I did?"

"This is a one bedroom apartment." Paula stated firmly.

"Yeah?" Tony replied lifting an eyebrow and grinning.

Paula started to laugh. "I lied to you too."

"About?"

"Not having a place to stay." 

Tony's mouth dropped open as Paula winked and walked ahead of him into his bedroom. 

"You coming?" she called.

"I plan on it." He called back as he snapped of the lights in the living room and quickly followed her into the room, closing the door behind him.

****

Finis


End file.
